


The Dragon fell for her Lady Stark

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, F/F, Female Jon Snow, Incest, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lesbian Sex, Queen in the North, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Prequel/companion to "Dragon loved her Lady Stark".Queen Joanna meets Queen Daenerys.





	The Dragon fell for her Lady Stark

The Battle of the Bastards was over. Sansa Stark, her sister Joanna and all the strength of the North and Vale fought bravely to free themselves from the Bollton tyranny. Joanna when the Ironborn attacked, had been sent to the Umbers but after some coaxing, she roused them for her and they began a bloody struggle to retake her homeland from both the Ironborn and the Boltons. They waged a terrifying guerilla campaign in the woods, battle after battle, retaking stronghold after stronghold. Until she had recieved word that to shore up their claim, and stabilize against Joanna's rebellion, Roose had married his son Ramsay to her sister Sansa. She knew she could wait no longer, and marched on to Winterfell to finish this. She asked Ramsay for single combat, who laughed in her face and accepted. 

After a terrifying fight, she did manage to actually kill Ramsay, but the battle was far from over. The Karstarks attacked her position and while she had the outnumbered but tough Umbers and Wulls with her, Karstarks overran her position. She felt she was about to die, when suddenly she heard a wonderful horn blaring, and the sound of cavalry shouting and charging. Sansa had escaped, and she brought with her 40 000 Valemen. They swiftly overtook the Karstarks and Bolton loyalists and killed them all.

Along the way, Joanna duelled and killed a Drumm and took his sword, named Red Rain. It now was clasped to her belt. 

"Lady Joanna, can I speak with you alone?" said Lord Reed. In a few hours they would meet to discuss the future of the North. 

"You should go to the meeting."

"Not yet. I must tell you something." he growled in his Northerner accent. "I knew Lord Stark. We were good friends throughout the Rebellion. I fought with him."

"My father died..."

"I know. I couldn't save him, Lady Joanna. I wish I could have...but that doesn't mean I can't protect you now."

"I know, you have been." Howland was one of the first lords to join Joanna's rebellion. "I wish every day that you could have had a better life. No one deserves to be shoved away in the corner like a dog they didn't want."

"It was a long time ago. Besides, Robb was the heir. He was king. I was never going to be a queen, Lord Reed."

He stopped and stared at her gravely, "But you were....You've _always_ been."

Before he could finish, however, Sansa came down, "Jo? They're waiting for you."

Howland stopped and conceded. Their conversatinon forgotten, he reasoned it was probably not the best time to tell her.

"You can't expect us to side with bloody Southerners, Lady Joanna."

"We find our true enemies on the battlefield, Lord Umber. Together we fought on that field and we won. The Karstarks and Boltons fell."

“The Boltons are defeated. The war is over. Winter has come. If the maesters are right, it’ll be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storms.”

Jo disagreed, sternly. “The war is not over. And I promise you, friend, the true enemy won’t wait out the storm. He _brings _the storm. I have recieved a warning from the men on the Wall, that the White Walkers have returned and we all face oblivion.”

Suddenly the crowd murmured and whispered. Could it be true? What was Joanna talking about? Dead men? Sansa looked on in disbelief.

Corbray sneered “Nonsense. Snarks and grumpkins, huh?”

Sansa was furious, "Do not insult my sister. I believe her. I believe the men guarding our Wall. House Stark has always been friends of the Night's Watch. Now is the time for us to put all differences aside. Half of you did not support me or my sister when we asked. Your son was butchered, Lord Manderly. I thought the North remembered? Well remember this. The North bows to no one but the Queen in the North, who's name is Stark! I don't care if her name's Snow. Joanna is as much a Stark to me as my late brother who died on the battlefield not hours ago. My brother Robb died because he believed in the dream of an independent North ruled by a king. " Sansa then took a knee in front of Jo, "Am I your sworn servant, my queen? Do you accept my loyalty from this day....until my last?"

Joanna could barely contain herself. She began to softly cry, and embraced her little sister. "I do, Sansa. I do."

Howland Reed boomed, “You speak truly, Lady Sansa. We loved your father. We died for him by the thousands in Robert’s Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion. When your brother was murdered at the Red Wedding, I grieved more than anyone and I didn't want any more Starks dying on my watch. You know me, Lady Joanna. Joanna Snow and Sansa Stark won the Battle of the Bastards. They brought the Knights of the Vale to our aid and killed Lord Ramsay. She _is_ the White Wolf. She is our queen!”

"I'll have peace on those terms! They can keep their bloody Iron Chair. House Glover will ride for House Stark as it has done for a thousand years. The Queen in the North!" Yelled Lord Glover.

"QUEEN IN THE NORTH!"

"QUEEN IN THE NORTH!"

"QUEEN IN THE NORTH" the entire room shouted. Even the Vale lords were proclaiming Jo queen. 

Jo's boat crashed onto the shore. Rising above was a tower of ancient power and magic. Dragonstone, built by Targaryens, if her memory recalled. She brought with her Podrick Payne, Lady Commander of the Queensguard Brienne, and Lord Hand Smalljon Umber. Tyrion Lannister was the first to greet her.

"Bastard of Winterfell."

"The dwarf of Casterly Rock."

She stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"I believe we last saw each other at Winterfell," said Lord Tyrion, "You were a glowering little thing."

"I haven't had the easiest life." Pain radiated behind Joanna's eyes.

"Nor I, Your Grace. It's been a long road...But we're both still here."

"Forgive me, where are my manners?" apologized Joanna, "This is Commander Brienne of my Queensguard. My hand,Lord Jon Umber."

"Umber? We fought on opposite sides in the War of Five Kings."

"Yes. My father died while imprisoned at the Twins after your family and the Freys trapped and massacred him."

Tyrion didn't know what toi say so he moved on.

“Ah yes, well….Missandei is the queen's most trusted advisor.”

“Shall we enter the castle and find you your quarters?” Missandei politely asked in an Essosi accent.

“Very well.” Joanna stiffly replied.

They walked up the path. Tyrion turned to her.

"Sansa, I hear she's alive and well."

"She is." Jo couldn't help but be overprotective of her little sister, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Does she miss me terribly?" he joked.  
  
_Joanna merely stared at him._

"A sham marriage and unconsummated."

"I didn't ask-"  
  
"Well, it was-wasn't. Anyway, she's much smarter than she lets on."  
  
Jo smirked, "She's starting to let on."

“Oh good. At some point I want to hear how a bastard became queen of the North and Vale.”

"As long as you tell me how a dwarf who killed his own father became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen."

Tyrion smirked, "A long and bloody tale. But if I tell you, you'll need more wine than this."

To be honest, I was drunk for most of it-“

Suddenly a dragon screeched overheard. Joanna ducked, shocked. Such creatures used to be mere legend. But now she saw their true mighty scales, and muscles. _Magnificent. _She felt an odd attachment to dragons, a connection, though she didn't know why.

Tyrion again laughed. “You get used to it.”

“They are huge!” Joanna screeched.

“Don’t worry, they won’t eat us. Unless their mother commands it.” He added darkly. She eyed him.

“You’re not inspiring confidence.”

Tyrion laughed. “I think you will find Queen Daenerys is not the monster you heard about in stories.” _ If you say so._

The door creaked open. There she was. _Oh, gods, she’s hot._ Sitting calmly upon the stone chair of Dragonstone. Joanna was immediately struck by her beauty, instantly reminded of Ygritte, the rogue wildling who survived the Battle at the Wall and came south with them, but fell at the Battle of the Bastards, in her arms. Joanna definitely was crushing on her though she never told the wild redhead how she felt. 

Joanna had realized a long time ago she preferred maidens to men. She recalled longing looks at Lady Stark's handmaidens, the stable girls, and wives of lords, over the lords themselves. Even Queen Cersei, who was a rare beauty and seemed nice at the time.

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.”

Brienne calmly and firmly responded.

“You stand in the presence of Queen Joanna Snow of the North and Vale,” she declared in her deep voice, “Lady of Winter, The White Wolf, Hero of the Battle of the Bastards, Bolton Slayer, and eldest surviving daughter to Lord Eddard Stark.”

“Welcome my Lady. I hope your journey was safe.” _Even her voice is beautiful._

“It was.” Joanna replied in a small voice. “For once the stories are true, Your Grace. You truly are beautiful.” The Dragon Queen raised her eyebrows at this. _Wow, are you an idiot? Stop flirting._

Brienne sternly spoke up in outrage. “Forgive my Tarth accent but Joanna is a q_ueen_. Not a lady.”

"Oh forgive me, Ser..."

"I'm no Ser. I'm Lady Commander Brienne of Tarth of Joanna's Queensguard."

"Queensguard? Forgive me.. but if my history is correct, my ancestor Aegon the Conqueror ruled over the Trident, North and Vale when he landed here. The last Kings in the North and Vale were Torrhen Stark and Ronnel Arryn, who bent the knee to the dragonlords in perpetuity. What does perpetuity mean, my Lord Hand?”

“Forever”, Tyrion sternly replied.

‘So how have you rebelled and declared yourself Queen of those regions? As the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, you stole half of Westeros from me.”

Joanna gritted her teeth. “I stole nothing. My bannermen and I rebelled against Queen Cersei and her predecessor, King Tommen. Before that, I was a staunch loyalist of the rightful King of the North and Trident, Robb Stark, the Young Wolf.”

“I see…”

“Under King Robb, the North and Riverlands declared independence from the Iron throne, in perpetuity, House Targaryen included. Crowned by his bannermen, he won every battle but was betrayed and murdered by Freys and Boltons at the Red Wedding, along with my mother and most of his army. With his death and the defeat of House Bolton, I was chosen as queen by the survivors. My bannermen will never again accept subjugation from the Iron Throne, who would have us all on our knees.”

“Queen in the North….” Brienne whispered behind her. Jo almost smiled. Daenerys looked at her with steely fiery eyes.

“You will not bend the knee to House Targaryen, the rightful heirs? After centuries of peace?”

Her anger was rising. Joanna knew she had to get this under control or there could be blood.

“I am truly sorry but I cannot” she said. “Your father burned my family alive for fun. And the family that took your father’s place murdered my father, mother and brother. If your claim to the North and Trident is based upon his, I am afraid I cannot let you take it back. Instead I request humbly you allow us to remain independent.”

There was a long pause as Queen Joanna knelt down with her head bowed, hoping Daenerys would be reasonable. Finally, the silverhead spoke.

“You surprise me…...I grant you independence” _What? We’re free?_

“Your G- “Tyrion began.

“My decision is final.” Daenerys sternly said. “I pledged to allow the Greyjoys independence because they asked for it. Queen Joanna here has as well. She also showed far more humility than you ever have. Rest assured, I am going to get justice for your family, Your Grace, and I formally apologise for your losses at the hands of my evil father. I too have lost people I… cared deeply for. I humbly ask that you aid me in my battle to retake my throne from Cersei. Bring peace to our country. As long as Cersei rules, it will bleed.”

"Your Grace...I cannot." This is it. "I need your help, desperately."

"Did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived?

"I did." Joanna was staring to lose her patience with this woman.  
  
"And did you see the Dothraki, all of whom have sworn to kill for me?"

"Well, they're hard to miss."

"But still, I need _your_ help?""

"Not to defeat Cersei. You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall. But you haven't stormed King's Landing...because you don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. It's the fastest way to win the war but you won't do it. Which means at the very least you're better than Cersei, though I don't know you very well."

"Still, that doesn't explain why I need your help."  
  
Joanna breathed, "Because right now you and I and Cersei and everyone else, we face a threat far more powerful and evil, and we need an alliance with you to fight it. The dead.” Now they all stared at her like she had three heads. _Perfect._

“The …. dead?” Tyrion started incredulously.

“Disaster has come to Westeros. The White Walkers have awoken from their sleep, and mean to come for us all just as in centuries long past. Dead things stalk us in the woods. We have been squabbling amongst ourselves for far too long. They’ll kill us first. And then come for you. There will be no escape, I promise. It’s time we put aside our differences and unite to reclaim the Dawn.”

Tyrion was not convinced. “White walkers? Surely you don’t believe in... -”

“Are you calling me mad? Or worse, a liar?” Jo coolly demanded.

“… Of course not. I don’t think you’re either of those things.”

She continued.

“The stories we heard as children were accounts of ancient history. The threat is real. The dead are real. They already have defeated the Wildlings, and then the Night’s Watch too at Hardhome. The biggest army in the entire world. If they come hunting south and we aren’t ready….”

“You actually saw this army?” Daenerys asked.

“No…. but I trust with my life, those who have.” Jo admitted.

“I see.” _This isn’t going well._

“Look I’m not lying! If we don’t work together when the time comes, we’re all going to die! I cannot defeat the dead alone!”

“Your Grace, I need you to please calm down.” Said Brienne.

“You don’t believe me. I understand that. It sounds like nonsense. The Night King doesn’t care about thrones or birthrights. He doesn’t care about dragons or Dothraki. We’re all the same to them. Walking meat. Soon it won’t matter who’s skeleton sits on that ugly throne. Winter is _here_. The Long Night is here, and the dead are coming soon. The Night’s Watch can’t stop them. No noble house alone can stop them. All the southern armies can’t stop them! Only together, all of us. Even then we might still lose but at least we’ll _give the bloody things a fight_!” Jo breathed. _Calm down, calm down._

Tyrion said “You honestly can’t expect us to march all the way to the Wall for stories of madness.”

Joanna exploded. “Madness? I don’t want this! I have gone through hell. I was raped by Ironborn, forgotten and ignored as a mere bastard. I didn’t want to be queen of half of Westeros. So far, it’s been nothing but a miserable pain in my arse. But I love my family. IF this is how I protect them, if this is how I honor Robb, then I will continue to be queen to the best of my ability. I cannot protect my family alone. Help me. Don’t let the dead destroy your families and you.”

Tyrion shifted. “I see your point. What proof do we have that the Army of the Dead exists and can get past the Wall? Why should we abandon inevitable southern chaos and march after ghosts?”

Jo turned to Dany.

“I see what you have done here. You have brought to my shores freed slaves, horsemen, exiled and disgraced Westerosi. - No offence, Lord Tyrion - because they believe in you. I am willing to believe in you too…. Please. please help me.” She begged, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Daenerys stared at her sympathetically. _Or was it pity?_

“Joanna…” She whispered. _First name basis already? "_Your wisdom and humility are admirable, as is your determination to save your people. I have suffered… similarly.” Jo stared in shock. She never knew any of this. “I was sold like a brood mare, chained up like an animal. But since there is no proof of your story, I simply cannot send my armies all the way North where they might be destroyed by the winter, because of superstitions.”

Joanna sighed. _For fuck's sake._

“Then I will take my leave, Your Grace. If you can’t help us against the Walkers, at least let us mine dragonglass. It is a special compound that kills White Walkers according to my brother Jon.”

“I know of it.” Daenerys confirmed.

Smalljon Umber stepped forward. “Your Grace if I may speak……Her Grace Queen Joanna chose me as Hand. But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Joanna Snow Queen in the North. Not because of her birthright. She has no birthright. She's a damn bastard. All us hard son's of bitches chose her as their leader because we believe in her. She led our rebellion to take back the North and slew Ramsay Bolton in single combat. If we don't put asside our enmities and band together we will die. And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne."

Daenerys pointed a hand at them.

“Do anything to threaten me, raise a sword to any of my men, and I swear by all the new gods I will feed you all to my dragons.” She declared fiercely.

Joanna backed away slightly in fear. “I pledge not to, your Grace. You have my word.”

“Then you have mine. You may leave behind some men to mine your weapons as requested.”

Joanna said “Thank you, Your Grace." She turned around one last time. “Am I your prisoner, Your Grace?”

Daenerys smirked.

“You’re my guest, my beautiful queen." Joanna did her best not to blush at that last part. _Oh Seven hells, stop it. You're not a lovesick handmaiden._

Over the next few weeks, they began to become closer and closer, and Jo felt herself falling. Ygritte's memory was pushed away, as she felt a strange, almost familial connection to Dany as well as her budding crush. _Questions for later._

Finally, after Cersei promised to help them, they organized a boat ride back to the North. 

"What are you doing here-" suddenly Joanna was interrupted by Daenerys glomping her with her arms wrapped tightly around her.

'I should have believed you! I'm so sorry, Jo."

"T-this isn't really a good time for this-"

"Nonsense. I've seen whats out there, I cannot wait any longer. My Lord Hand once told me bad things come to those who wait."

"I think the opposite is the saying-"

Daenerys simply grabbed Jo's face with her hands and pressed her pink lips onto her's.

"Mwahh..." moaned Jo as she deepened the kiss. The Northern lords could all see it but neither woman cared at all. No one would be able to tell Daenerys no, when her dragons were 20 feet away. Drogon Rhaegal and Viserion could only snort contently as they waited for their mother.

They pulled away and Daenerys whispered "I could notlet you die without you knowing. 

"Just relax, ok? I will never hurt you. I will never be false to you. I...I've never felt this way for a woman before."

"Nor I, Daenerys...."

"I had a husband and a lover once but you're different. You're so beautiful, smart and proud. How am I so lucky, as to have met you?"

"You deserve it, my dragon."

Through the night they made love. Daenerys kissed, licked and nibbled at Jo's breasts and nipples. She had done this before but Jo had not so she controlled the pace, as Jo lay on her back beneath her. She continued her ministrations, delighting in how she could make Jo moan loudly.

She crawled down, undid her garments and gazed upon Jo's pink pussy lips and clit. She happily licked her, and sucked her clit, making Joanna scream in pleasure. All thoughts of the past melted away. Their shared trauma, replaced by new memories of wonderful sex.

Their bodies melted together, one at last.

Daenerys then suddenly stood up, only to lower herself back onto Jo's beautiful Northern pussy. Then she thrusted against her, back and forth.

"Ahhh Gods! Daenerys!"

"I love you so much Joanna!"

"I love you too!"

Together they then finally cummed, spraying their girl cum all over the sheets.

She loved her dragon and her dragon loved her White Wolf. 

For now.


End file.
